A Wish Granted, A Result Feared
by Devanor
Summary: A boy wants to become a Pokémon, and jumps the opportunity when he sees it. But all's not fun and games, when bad people wants to use it for less-than-noble reasons...


**Authors Note: if you see a (*) then it means I will explain it at the end of the chapter, leave a message if a missed one.**

**No no, i don't own Pokémon, NOPE! Can't let you claim i said otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A wish fullfilled

"Lucario, Extreme Speed into Metal Claw!" The young trainer yelled.

"Carr!" Lucario responded as it charged the opponent, a Mega Gardevoir, the last Pokémon standing between him and the title of Champion.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" The Champion said to counter. The winner would be decided with this final blow. Using Extreme Speed, Lucario vanished from sight, and struck Mega Gardevoir from behind with his claws enhanced with the power of Steel, being Super-Effective against the dual Psychic Fairy Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, no!" The Champion yelled, not wanting to believe it would end so fast. "Voir..." The Pokémon answered faintly before falling unconscious, reverting from it's Mega form.

"YOU DID IT, LUCARIO!" The Trainer said, rushing over to his Lucario, who now had won him the title of Champion.

"Rio!" The Lucario answered him. The Trainer was confused as Lucario rarely ever said that, since it was the phrase most used by their pre-evolution, Riolu.

"RIO!" It yelled, punching him in the face. Suddenly, he fell, and hit the floor, waking up from his dream.

"Huh? What? Where?" The Trainer, under the name Dave(*), looked around dizzily, realising he was in his room.

His Pokémon and best friend, Riolu, jumped up on the now-vacant bed. "RI!" It yelled while pointing at the digical clock. 09:44am "OH SHIT!" Dave yelled, as he was going to be late. He were supposed to be in Aquacorde Town at 10:00am, and the treck over Route 1 from Vaniville was guaranteed to take 10(*) minutes, meaning he had only 6 minutes to dress and eat breakfast. Impossible to say the least.

Dave quickly dressed himself and ran out, with Riolu running behind him. He would've wanted to eat breakfast, but he thought he could simply grab something to eat on the way home.

So what's the hurry? It all began a few days ago...

=Three days ago=

"And the winner is Wikstrom! Once again, a member of the Elite Four has twarted any attempt to reach the Kalos League Champion!" The announcer yelled on T.V.

Dave watched it closely, as he was fascinated with anything that had to do with Pokémon. Or perhaps... obsessed would be a better description. Some of his classmates had joked that he probably loved them to the point that he would want to be one. If only they knew...

One would be foolish to believe everything that's written on the net, but Dave hoped that someone would be working on a project that would allow humans to become Pokémon, even if only temporarily.

As fate would have it, there actually was. And Dave just so happened to find a site. He read it out loud to himself, as he could barely believe it.

"T.F. Inc. is looking for brave people willing to try the latest in technology. A Pokémorpher(*), allowing humans to get one step closer to their dear Pokémon... by becoming one! Just sign your name below and agree to the terms, and come here on the date specified later." The 'terms of agreement' was actually pretty short: *By agreeing to these terms, T.F. Inc is excluded from any and all responsibility should an accident or similar happen to -name-*. Dave wasn't disheartened by this the slightest. A possibility to get his wish fullfilled? He jumped the chance, wrote down his name and email(*) and sent it.

The aswer came as soon as the next day. "Dear Dave, we're happy you are willing to volunteer for this. You may come to Aquacorde Plaza tomorrow at 10:00am." That day was a restless one for Dave, as he rarely had anything to do at weekends, and since it was summer on top of it, he didn't have anything specific to do at all except for studying. And play with Riolu, but Riolu was quite determined that Dave had to study at least a few hours each day.

=Present time=

Dave looked at his wrist watch. 09:57. _SHIT! _He could see the gates of Aquacorde Town, and he quickly glanced behind him to check on Riolu. The Fighting type Pokémon didn't even look tired, while he on the contrary was nearly exhausted for running like this. As he had the plaza in view, he saw some people in red suits, with red colored hair and red shades. _What's with all the red?(*) _Dave thought to himself, but he saw a sign saying 'T.F. Inc Pokémorph volunteers accepted'. That's all he cared about.

"Wait for me! I'm not late yet!" He scream while running down the stairs to the plaza. The group in red looked at him, at first wondering what he wanted. He stopped before them, catching his breath before speaking up. "I- *pant* I am Dave and *pant* I'm here as a volunteer for the Pokémorph project *pant*"

The people in the odd group looked at each other and smiled, as it seemed no one neither answered their web page, believing it to be a scam, nor applied to it here. But, well, Aquacorde was quite a small town, only elderly lived here more or less. The 'leader' of the group stepped forward to Dave. "Welcome Dave, I almost believed you wouldn't come!"

Dave, having caught his breath, finally stood properly. "Yeah, well... I kinda overslept."

"No worries, you're here and that's all that matters! Come, let us go to the lab." The group entered a building next to Aquacorde Pokémart, revealing a large set of machinery. Riolu was suspicious about the group, but as he wasn't a Lucario, and thus his aura powers still weak, he couldn't sense their true intent.

"Now then, Dave, do you have a specific Pokémon in mind?" The leader asked him.

Dave looked a bit surprised. "Huh? Specific?" The group snickered a bit at his confusion.

"Of course Dave! What, you thought we would turn you into a random Pokémon? This is your decision! What Pokémon do you want to be the most? Of course, legendaries are out of the question, as we need a live one here and now in order to start the process."

Dave thought hard for a moment, until he looked at Riolu. "Lucario." He looked at the leader. "I want to be a Lucario."

"I take it you're thinking of your Riolu then? Just change into this and-" The leader said while showing him some waterproof underwear.

"Wait, wait a moment. I want to be a Lucario, yes, but Riolu won't by hurt, right?" Dave looked with worry at his life-long friend.

"Pfft, what's that nonsense? The very idea is to make you become a Pokémon, we'd be in deep trouble if the machine hurt the Pokémon in the process."

What he said made sense. "Oh, A-alright..." Dave said while quickly changing in a dressroom. "Is this really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, you can't wear normal clothes in there as you will be in a watertank of sorts, and we couldn't have you stark naked, could we? That would be embarassing to a fault." The group laughed while Dave blushed at the remark.

"But how will I breathe in there?" Dave couldn't help but ask.

"Simple, with this gas mask. It will also numb your sense of pain, as a precaution. Now, now, just put on the gas mask and enter the tube. Tell your Riolu to do the same in the other one."

"You heard him Riolu". Dave said to his friend. Riolu hesitated, not sure if this was a good idea, no matter what his master's(*) wish was. "Riolu... Please..." At his begging tone, Riolu abode by Dave's order.

They both entered their respective tube, and with gas masks on, the tube glass doors were sealed, and water gushed in. Dave had to agree with Riolu that he was a bit scared, but the thought of finally becoming a Pokémon himself outweighted any worries. Dave gave the researchers a thumbs up, signaling that he was ready.

"Do it." The leader told the scientist by the console.

"Project Pokémorph, Start!" He said as he pressed the button.

Dave felt strange as it began. It was as if his bones were changing places. His muscles moving. He should've felt disgusted by this, terrified as well, but the gas he was breathing numbed not only his pain, but also his sense of fear.

Soon, the process was complete, and the scientists stared at Dave. "We did it..." He could just barely hear them talking outside. "Our research finally bear fruit! With this, we can finally fullfill the boss' dreams!"

Dave could see them release their Pokémon outside the tube before the water had fully drained, and they were all ready for combat._ What are they doing? _He asked himself.

"Now then, Dave. I hope you do forgive us for this, but we must now conduct some tests on you." The scientist said.

_Tests? Why? _Dave looked at him in confusion, having a bad feeling about the situation.

"Capture him!" One of the grunts yelled, and a Machoke jumped him. Out of reflex and to everyone's surprise, Dave used Quick Attack and moved out of the way, the Machoke faceplanting the wall behind him.

"Don't resist, 'Dave', it's all for the greater good. Your sacrifice will be remembered forever, when Team Flare takes over the world!"

_Team Flare? Taking over the world? Are they crazy?! _Dave didn't doubt anymore, these freaks were up to no good. He rushed over to Riolu's tube and used Brick Break to shatter the glass door, removed the gas mask and used Quick Attack to get past some of the Pokémon and grunts that were in the way, having Riolu under his arm.

"STOP HIM!" The leader yelled in frustration. "He's the only subject who've survived the process, we must conduct tests on him at all costs!"

Dave didn't like the sound of that, but he had no chance to fight all the Pokémon that was in the lab, and more was released as he heard Pokeballs pop open from grunts and scientists alike. His only option was to escape for now. He dashed through the doors, bringing them down with a Brick Break in all haste, and ran towards the only place he could think of at that moment.

Home.

* * *

**Whew! Four A4 pages in one go, that's new for me. Anyway, time for some explanations!**

**Dave* Yeah, i'm bad at naming.**

**10 minutes to travel across route 1* Given the distance it looks like it wouldn't even take 1 minute, but i'm going under the assumption that they would be longer in real life.**

**Pokémorpher* Yup, bad naming.**

**Email* Do people use that in the Pokéverse?**

_**What's with all the red?* **_**If you have played Pokemon X/Y i really hope you have an idea of who they are, or i'm slightly disappointed. Or just colorblind^^**

**Master* I'm under the assumption that Riolu and Lucario think of their trainer as thier Master regardless of their trainer's will.**

**A: Now then, i really hope you found it interesting, and leave a review. Constructive Critics is more than welcome.**

**Oh right, a nickname for Riolu would be appreciated!**

**Dave: Right, because letting this guy name stuff isn't a fate i would want anyone to suffer.**

**A: Hey, it can't be THAT bad!**

**Dave: Compare my name to yours, honestly...**

**A: ... yeah, i guess the readers get the point.**

**Riolu: Rio!**


End file.
